Redeem
by SarahRoseFics
Summary: When you destroy your own life, will you do what it takes for a second chance? Would you ask for a do-over? AH. BxE. M. Canon. The usual suspects...
1. Redeem - Prologue

_**Hey everyone, I'm BACK… It took me a long time to get back on the TwiFic Writing Wagon, but I'm here now… for those who didn't read my profile explanation – I was diagnosed with major depressive disorder and severe anxiety, and they were the #1 factor of my constant delays in updating and in losing interest in writing, amongst other things. Now, I'm on medication and doing so much better (took me to have a mental breakdown to finally seek help). From now on, I'll be working on one fic at a time; as for my older *unfinished* fics, I may get back to them in the future, and I may not – I'm currently far from happy with them and not as invested in their plotting as before. I know I may lose/have lost readers already, and it's okay – but I promise I'll do better writing wise.**_

 _ **Okay, enough rambling. No with the show…**_

 _ **WARNING: This fic deals with drug abuse, abandonment, emotional and mental abuse, and depression… if it's not your cup of tea, kindly click the x box on the far right.**_

 _ **P.S: This fic is not beta'd… all mistakes are mine. SM own everything, I just chose to play with her characters…**_

 _ **Redeem**_

 _ **Prologue**_

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" he growled, glaring at his wife. His body was rigid, his fists were clenched, and his skin was on fire. He could not believe what she was doing – leaving him...taking his kids and leaving him.

He would not tolerate it. He would not stand for it. She was his wife, they were his kids, and he would be damned if he let her take them away.

 _Over his fucking dead body._

His wife leveled him with a glare of her own as she went around the room, picking clothes and tossing them into a suitcase...there was no time for organized tidiness.

She wanted to get out of this room and this house. She wanted to get away from him as soon as possible.

Bella was pulled from her business by a vice grip holding her arm. Edward spun her around roughly until they were face to face.

"You are NOT taking my kids away from me Bella, you hear me? YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME." He gritted, his voice frightening. Bella wasn't afraid of him; she was used to his loud voice and shouting words.

 _It became a constant in their lives._

"Seriously, Edward? Now you remember that you have two kids and a wife? Now you remember us? Screw you Edward. I'm done being with you – I'm done waiting for you to pull your head out of your ass and go back to being the man you used to be. I'm done watching you self destruct, and I'm done watching you choose your next fix over your OWN FAMILY." Bella screamed at the end, pushing Edward away and closing the suitcase. She grabbed it and marched out of the room, grabbed the other suitcase belonging to her children and went down the stairs.

Before reaching the final step, Edward was there in front of her, stopping her from taking another step.

"Move out of the way." Bella demanded, her teeth grinding so hard her jaw hurt.

"No." Edward snapped, glaring.

Bella moved around him, but only managed a few steps before the cases were snatched from her hands. She turned around, shocked as she watched Edward throw them away, only for them to land roughly on the wooden floor, the cases opened and the contents spilled out.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND?" Bella bellowed, staring wide-eyed at the man before her. She did not know this man, he was not her husband – he was not her beloved Edward.

 _That man no longer existed._

"Yes I have. When a wife decides to abandon her husband and take their children with her, it makes a man insane." Edward snarled. He was nearing the end of his rope with her, and he wasn't in the state of mind to do this shit with her.

"No, Edward—loving drugs more than one's family is what drives a man insane." She yelled, deciding that she would get the clothes some other time when he wasn't around – hell, she'd even buy a whole knew wardrobe for herself and her kids...anything to get her out of the house. Bella grabbed her purse from the hanger by the door and grabbed her keys.

"I'm leaving, Edward. Don't come after me." She said, marching to the front door.

Edward saw red. He leaped forward, grabbed Bella roughly and spun her around.

"You're not leaving, understand?" he shouted, his hands gripping her arms so tightly it would leave bruises.

What happened next was in slow motion. Edward pushed Bella hard, and she tumbled, her feet catching in the chair behind her, resulting in tripping and falling over, her head hitting the marble table that was in the way.

Bella let out a yell, before falling to the floor. Edward stared as Bella stayed silent, not making a sound. He watched in horror as blood trickled from her head, staining the wooden floor. All he could think about as he watched his unconscious wife was...

 _Oh, God. What have I done?_

 _ ***hides behind couch* DUN. DUN. DUN. WHAT? Obviously, I came back with a bang**_

 _ **: - ) updates will be weekly, every Friday. Tell me what you think?**_


	2. Redeem - Chapter 01

_**Hey guys. Thank you so much for your lovely reviews and well wishes. They mean the world to me. Every time I saw a new review alert, a huge smile spread across my face : - ) you guys ROCK…**_

 _ **The chapters from now on will be longer. And for those who wonder, this fic is a HEA…**_

 _ **Now…on with the show…**_

 _ **Redeem**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **Edward**_

I stared; horrified as my wife lay still... her eyes closed and blood oozing from her head.

My cell phone rang, the tone so loud in the silent house that I jumped ten feet in the air. I pulled it out of my pocket and shakily pressed the answer button, putting the phone to my ear, but not speaking.

" _Edward? You there?"_ came the always soothing voice of my older brother Carlisle and I felt my face scrunch up as tears started streaming down my face.

"C—Carlisle... h—help." I sobbed, getting to my knees beside Bella and holding her hand in mine.

" _Edward... what happened? Where are you?"_ Carlisle's now worried voice said as I heard him move in the background.

"I—I'm at the—the house. It's—B—Be—Bella."

" _What happened?"_ he said in his doctor voice, knowing that he used it to calm both me and himself.

"I—I think I k—killed her." I wailed.

" _Shit. Stay where you are – I'm on my way."_ He said and then hung up.

After what felt like hours, but was only minutes, I heard the ambulance sirens followed by screeching tires. The front door was yanked open and I heard a horrified curse from my brother. He kneeled next to us and as the EMT's worked on her, checked Bella's pulse, something I hadn't even considered. One more thing I was a failure at.

"She has a pulse, her head's busted open, and she probably has a concussion. She needs to be checked in the hospital." He said, as they got her on a stretcher bed and walked out of the house. All the whole, I was frozen to my spot, staring at the pool of blood drying on the floor.

"Edward, what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"I did this. I—I pushed her. She—she wanted to leave me, bu—but I wouldn't have it. So, I pushed her." I said, feeling on auto pilot.

"Okay. You need to come with me to the hospital, I need to check you as well." He instructed, pulling me to my feet and getting us out of the house and into his car. He drove quickly to the hospital and in minutes we were there. They already had her in a room and Carlisle ran and started working on her.

All I did was slid down the wall, wrap my arms around my knees, and stare blankly straight ahead.

She was right. They were all right. I was not the man I used to be. I no loner was the Edward they knew, the Edward she loved.

 _All for a fucking fix._

 _All because of him._

 _All because of my weakness._

And now, May wife is in the hospital because of it... because of _me_. I may as well have lost her and the kids forever, but I'd be damned if I don't set myself straight and get away them back.

That is, if Bella doesn't press charges against me... frankly, I wouldn't begrudge her if she did.

She just had to be okay first, and I'd gladly spend my whole life in jail if it meant for her to be okay.

I stood up and started pacing the hallway, looking at Bella's room every few seconds, waiting for Carlisle to come out and tell me she was alright.

A while later, Carlisle walked out and I quickly ran to him, my stance frantic.

"How is she?" I asked, my eyes darting to the closed room. He sighed.

"She's stable. Her wound wasn't serious, nothing a few stitches couldn't fix. She has a concussion though, so she'll need to be woken up ever two hours. I advice for her to stay overnight and then she can go home." I least out a loud relieved sigh as I listened to his words.

She was going to be okay. She wasn't severely hurt and I felt as if a huge rock rolled over from my chest.

"Now you mind telling me what the fuck happened?" Carlisle inquired, his once concerned expression morphed into one of anger and judgment. I was about to answer him when his cell phone rang.

"Hold that thought." He said and then pulled out his phone and cursed before answering.

"Hey Esme... what's wrong? What? How did you know?" he closed his eyes, "she's fine. I promise you she's fine, my love. Visiting hours are over darling. I promise you can see her in the morning." He then looked at me, his blue eyes penetrating mine, "He's with Bella. Yes, okay. I'll see you in a bit sweetheart." He hung up and then let out a loud sigh.

"Is Esme okay?" I asked. He shook his head.

"She's worried about her sister. A neighbour of yours saw the ambulance and decided to call my wife and tell her that Bella was taken to the hospital, followed by you and I. I placate her and told her that Bella was doing fine and that you were by her side." He stared at me and something on my face caused his expression to soften – he reached over and squeezed my shoulder.

"What happened Edward?" I ran my fingers through my hair and tugged hard, welcoming the painful feeling that spread through my scalp.

"I did this Carlisle. I really fucked up this time – she wanted to take the kids and leave and I wouldn't let her. I grabbed and pushed her and she fell. I swear I didn't mean it Carlisle, I would never hurt her that way... but I've hurt her emotionally. I let myself become consumed with my addiction and my instability that I hurt the ones I love most." I looked at him and what came out of my mouth next put a smile on his face.

"Carlisle, I – I need help. I want to go to rehab."

"Finally." Was the only word he said before pulling me into his arms, holding me tightly and letting me sob on his shoulder.

 _ **Holy molly. Finally our boy is getting help.**_

 _ **See you guys next Friday *smooches***_


End file.
